Audrey Craig
Audrey Craig was a racer first seen in World Race Extreme. In the race she got a not so good placing of 67th. In the race she was driving a "Land Rover Defender". 2015 Audrey re-appeared one more time in World Race 2015 now driving a "1966 Ford Fairlane GT". She seems not to have improved her driving skills as she claims a disappointing 71st place. In this race she is driver #3 on The Sunshines. World Race 2016 (Silverstone) mountaindew.PNG|Audrey Craig #1 dfsgdfgdfgsd.PNG|Audrey Craig #2 Audrey Craig re-appears in World Race Series 2016, though in this Silverstone race a mistake by the creators made 2 Audrey Craigs appear in the race. Audrey #1 in a Audi RS4 2006 got 22nd place and Audrey #2 in a Maserati Tipo 61 Birdcage got a somewhat better 17th place. Neither got top 5 so Audrey does not reappear. ougsg.png sgh.png Driver Gallery dfvgdgd.PNG|Audrey #2 defending against Glenda Agcaoili dfgbg.PNG|One of the few times Audrey #1 ever appears in the video maserati.PNG|Around the bend before crashing sdfgftg.PNG|Audrey #2 crashes and is caught in the trackside tire wall World Race Series 2018: Race #5 Texas MotorSpeedway Audrey Craig made her return in World Race Series 2018 after a brief 2 year absence from the World Race Series. She drove in the Texas MotorSpeedway Leg 1 race, the 5th race of the series, with 31 other drivers chasing 1st place. Her car was a #46 Ford Fusion NASCAR stock car sponsored by Vollmer. Audrey luckily only appears in this series as 1 driver instead of the confusing double drivers seen in World Race Series 2016. She began the Texas race in 27th, far behind the lead. In the end she finished in that very same placement, eliminating her from the series. Her poor performance can be attributed to devastating Lap 4 and 6 crashes that required her to go into the pits for repairs. Gallery 3rttt.PNG|Audrey Craig on Lap 2 right behind Lizzy Lopez. erwgeg.PNG|Audrey stuck in the massive gridlock crash on Lap 4, being pushed by Premender Korukanda. dfvdfvdfb.PNG|She spins rtgtrgrgentry.PNG|Audrey sits at the entry to pit lane, where she seems to have missed the entrance and crashed just short of it. Behind her she is overlapped by the leaders. dfvgdgg.PNG|Audrey in the Lap 6 crash edgfvdgvg.PNG|Audrey 'glitches' into Tariq Forrest and Dinka Misimovic on pit road. denton county.PNG|Audrey on the apron after exiting the pits, re-entering the race as the leaders pass her. efegegegg.PNG|Back on the track, passed by Meghan Washington, who is 2 or 3 laps ahead of her. rfger.PNG|Audrey down the back stretch on Lap 8. World Race Series 2019: Race #3 Virginia International Raceway Audrey Craig made her final WRS appearance while racing in the World Race Series 2019. The event she appeared in was the Leg 1 race #3 event at Virginia International Raceway. She drove a 2016 Ford Shelby GT350R and began the race in 8th place with a qualifying time of 3:14:00. For the first lap of the race, Audrey waded in lower places, but after Lap 2 began, she began to race rather skillfully. She quickly passed David Cruz, Alif Tharani and Minda Dumas and was within earshot of qualifying for the WRS 2019 Finale race. Unfortunately for her, Audrey finished in 5th place, one place below the top 4 needed to qualify for the finale. As a result, she was promptly eliminated from the series. Even though she was eliminated that day, Audrey gave an impressive display of skill behind the wheel. As displayed by her driver information card, Audrey's car's engine is a 526hp V8, her gender is female and her representative country is the USA. Gallery erggwg.JPG|Audrey next to Minda Dumas on Lap 1 at VIR. dfgsegs.JPG|Audrey seen ahead of Ignazio Stefano from his rear-quarter camera view. thjarani pass.JPG|Audrey passes Alif Tharani. sh4ke.JPG sdfsgggg.JPG|Audrey tries to pass Minda Dumas blu4.JPG bl4cki.JPG|Trading Paint sdfsfffffff.JPG Trivia *There is a secret message on Audrey #1's Driver Gallery profile. *Audrey #1 was almost never featured and barely appeared at all on screen. *Audrey’s case of appearing twice in 2016 is called “Double driver”. This was seen once before in World Race Series 2015 with the driver Yolian Zerom. *Audrey Craig's 2018 Texas MotorSpeedway NASCAR stock car was lent to her by a NASCAR driver with the last name of "Walker". *In the World Race Series 2018, Audrey's stick figure representation has an outstandingly large mouth, much like Kali Bulba. The reason for this is unknown. Category:Racers Category:Land Rover Drivers Category:Land Rover Defender Drivers Category:Ford Drivers Category:Ford Fairlane Drivers Category:Audi Drivers Category:Audi RS4 Drivers Category:Maserati Drivers Category:Maserati Birdcage Drivers Category:Stock Car Drivers Category:WRS Extreme Category:WRS 2015 Category:WRS 2016 Category:WRS 2016 Silverstone Category:WRS 2018 Category:WRS 2018 Texas Motorspeedway Category:The Sunshines Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 VIR Category:Mustang Drivers Category:Shelby Drivers